kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:KHL/Character
---- :Please don't use talkbubbles here below. Thank you. ---- OK, since we've had a lot of characters coming in and out of the story, I am gonna make a list of all the characters that I know are in (excluding the Disney characters), and I'm gonna bold a few that I am not certain of. (I also mention if the somebodies of Nobodies will be present in the story) * Aiden * Saule * Xaelus - Saule's Nobody * Tira * Olet * Kami - Olet's Heartless * Xelot - Olet's Nobody * Drachen Kaiser * Ayano Katagiri * Hanx * Xantos * Valxoos * Troisnyxetienne - Etienne-Styrion's Nobody * Xiggie - Giieg's Nobody * Xahno - Noah's Nobody * Delacroix - Dorelcia's Nobody * Reignoux - Ioguren's Nobody * Xelak - Kale's Nobody * Axane - Anae's Nobody * Hellius Shadoe * Xashowd * Raxard * Seraph * Brazix - An disciple of Kami/Xelot * Aryxa - An disciple of Kami/Xelot * Lexan - An disciple of Kami/Xelot * Xelman - An disciple of Kami/Xelot * Françaix - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Xotan - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Valdix - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Nexon - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Darzex - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Maxiel - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Xele - An exiled ex-disciple of Kami/Xelot * Yrax - Rya's Nobody * Vector Gray * Reyxfa * Kia * Rhapsody * Hikaru Kryesh * Dinax * Kexon * Jon Cherèque * The Deathhead Coalition ** Xelak Neverowle ** Rez ** Luna Tarot ** Sole Tarot ** Spectre ** Stylia Wow, that's quite a list :P I think that's everyone... excluding Disney Characters... Now, who is in and who is out? - — RippRapp ' 23:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :At least La Lutte and the people related to them are in. And so are Deneve and Vector, if I remember well. '★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 01:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I still want to be part of this, so Seraph is in. Ultima 12:01, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Great ! ^_^ Anyone else ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm definitely in. I'll ping ENX, see if he's still good.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Vector and Reyxfa are in (although Reyxfa is actually more of a plot device than anything else -- sort of like Kairi's grandmother.)... But to tell you the truth, Deneve doesn't actually appear in KHL, but in KHLII. Sort of like how Xemnas doesn't actually appear in KH (nevermind Final Mix), but in KHII. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :True. :Okay, I think we'll need to set a time limit for acceptance. How long shall we make it ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Time limite? I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean on that. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :There needs to be a deadline... Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Then people will have until April or until we finish the storyline of KHL. That work? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sweet. It's still February, so they should have enough time to decide. Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why is it that some people have their names in bold while others do not? Surely they aren't the most important, because if that were so then Saule and Aiden would be in bold. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :The ones in bold are the ones we aren't certain of. See Xiggie's comment at the top of the page. Sulu mata engkudu ! 03:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Well then, since SX sys he's definitely in, I'm unbolding Xashowd and Raxard. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, I thought Kexon was out. He's already in Blooms of Chaos, but he's still in the universe of KHL (like not a part of an alternate reality), so... if someone wants to interact with him for some reason (SX and I spoke of it) then come forward, otherwise, I'll take him off of the list. -- Article Issues Also, we need articles for those last two members of The Exiled. BTW, are they good guys or bad guys? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'd probably say they're good guys, since they're now planning to bring Kami down. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Marluxia and Larxene were planning to bring Xemnas down, but they weren't good guys, now were they? At least, they weren't the last time I checked..... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Never were, never would be. But I do know that at least Francaix and Xotan and Xele liaise with La Lutte and help them. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Now now, in the Nightverse, the resurrected Marluxia turns out to be a double agent working against the Syndicate, but that's neither here nor there. Now who's who in The Exiled Zoo? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :The Exiled consist of Francaix (the leader), Xotan, Valdix, Nexon, Darzex, Maxiel and Xele. Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Let me reprase that: since I'm too lazy to check out their articles (and some of their articles don't exist yet), tell me about who the Exiled are, not just their names. (Ex. Xigbar is a gun specialist whose element is Space. He has an eye patch and is a bit of a joker, though not as much as Axel.) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Francaix was the first to be expelled (I forgot his element), because he was the one who led the revolt. He has the qualities of a leader, almost similar to that of Xaelus', but they just weren't deemed fit for his purposes. :Xotan is the most affectionate of all the Exiled members. He uses Dragon Spirit during fights. He won't hesitate to give people hugs, and when he is thrown out of the syndicate, he holds a placard "Will Hug For Food" - just because he believes it's the best thing he can do. :Maxiel uses Ice, I believe. Every single word of his would send a chill down anyone's spine. (Don't even talk about the attacks !) Kami hated this, and threw him out. :Xele uses Sand. As such, she could just slip into sand and regenerate at any time after her defeat. Her life often slipped through the Superior's, and hence, she got thrown out. :Nexon uses Time, and he has always had a hunch for knowing things earlier than Kami did. Kami was infuriated with Nexon's ability to predict things, especially because things never went right for Kami and company, and so Nexon was dismissed. As for Valdix and Nexon, I forgot... Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Let me fix that information up for you: * Françaix ** Reason for exile: Because he led them all... ** Attribute: ??? (it was never decided) ** Weapon: ??? (it was never decided) ** Description: A born leader. He was the first to notice Kami's "evil side" and he was the one who led the others against Kami (and the others), but they were all exiled as a result. He helps the survivors of La Lutte to reunite the Exiled members to help them bring down Kami. His ultimate fate is undecided. * Xotan ** Reason for exile: Because his antics had feeling... ** Attribute: Dragonic ** Weapon: Giant Fan ** Description: An emotional Nobody. He's very young, but very powerful. He followed Françaix during their rebellion, but was exiled as a result. He resides in The land of Dragons, after his exile, and is approached there by the La Lutte survivors, and asked to join them in their fight against Kami. His ultimate fate is undecided. * Valdix ** Reason for exile: Because he felt many could overthrow one... ** Attribute: Replication ** Weapon: Boomerang ** Description: A strong and powerful guy. He was Françaix's right hand during the rebellion, but he was exiled as a result. He helped La Lutte in their fight against Kami, but he was eliminated before the battle was over. * Nexon ** Reason for exile: Because he knew before the Superior ever did... ** Attribute: Telekinesis/Phychic ** Weapon: Staff ** Description: An incredibly smart lad (and it seems that he has a thing for Xele). He was not a big part of the rebellion, but he still sided with Françaix. After Françaix and the others had been exiled, Nexon decided to "exile himself" (he simply left Kami and co). He took refuge in Agrabah along with Xele, and was found there by the survivors of La Lutte. He decided not to aid them in the battle against Kami, but soon after La Lutte had left, some of Kami's still-loyal disciples tracked him down and eliminated him, and tried to do the same to Xele. * Darzex ** Reason for exile: Because her voice out-sounded the Superior's... ** Attribute: Sound ** Weapon: Ringblades ** Description: A really joyful and bright character. She was on Françaix's side during the rebellion against Kami, and was exiled as a result. She took refuge in the world of Shrine City, and was approached there by the survivors of La Lutte, asking for her aid in the battle against Kami. She agreed to help them, but during that second rebellion against Kami, she was eliminated. However, before she disappeared, she managed to give some of her powers to Troisnyxetienne. * Maxiel ** Reason for exile: Because his spirit was colder than that of the Superior's... ** Attribute: Ice ** Weapon: Twin Pistols ** Description: A cold-hearted working-for-himself guy. He was not a part of Françaix's rebellion, but he was exiled non the less, for Kami simply disliked him, and make it look as if he was a part of the rebels. After he was exiled, he "moved" to the Icy Lands. There, he was approached by the remaining La Lutte members, where they asked him to aid them in a final battle against Kami. He refused, and strangely, he put up a fight. After La Lutte had defeated him in battle, he ran. They later found out that Kami had offered him to "come back to his side", since Maxiel was never really a rebel. Maxiel fought for Kami's side in the final battle, but was eliminated by La Lutte and co. As he was fading away, it looked as some of his strength/powers went into Xiggie, a fellow Ice-manipulator. * Xele ** Reason for exile: Because her life often slipped through the Superior's fingers... ** Attribute: Sand ** Weapon: Knives ** Description: A charming and playful young woman (and it seemed that she had a thing for Nexon). She was not a big part of the rebellion, but was Exiled non the less, for aiding the rebels in their escape. She took refuge in Agrabah, along with Nexon, and you could say that she loved it there. They were approached by the La Lutte survivors who asked them to aid them in a battle against Kami and co. Xele was willing to go, but since Nexon refused, so did she end up doing. Shortly after La Lutte had left, some of Kami's disciples arrived to take out Nexon and Xele. After a short battle Nexon ordered Xele to go and save herself, and so she did so (bu turning herself into sand and leaving the scene). After she realized that Nexon had been eliminated, she talked to La Lutte again, willing to help them in that battle against Kami, to get her revenge. Her ultimate fate remains undecided. :I think that's all you need to know to get the "basics". As you may have noticed, I altered it a little, to match our current lookout of the story - — RippRapp ' 23:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Suhweet ! ^_^ Merci, Xiggie ! 'Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, I didn't know what their deal was. I think Vector kills off one or two of them (like Xele) at Remnant Citadel. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Suhweet, though remember one thing : to kill off Xele is almost impossible (think Sandman). Let's think of a way to put sand to rest, if we need to. :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know that already. Use a hardcore, heavy-duty Thunder or Fire spell to turn her sand into glass, and then shatter her. Simple math to me. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :NIIIIICE. ^_^ Firaja (Fire 4) would do the trick. Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Or Bolt 4, since it has greater focus. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :ZZZZZZZZZZZZZT ! Chain of Memories described the Thundaga spell as "Fry the oppisition with supreme thunder magic". Now that's what I call frying ! Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That's why I prefer it. And Larxene totally pwns Axel any day of the week (twice on thursdays..)! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Twice on Thursdays ? o.O Oh wait, has it got something to do with the origin of the word Thursday ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 15:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ... You could look at it that day, if you wanted to... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't Francaix is goin to be the name for good. This nobody has to be related to Aiden. But his element will be light asumeably. Just saying. Keyblader of Dark13 21:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :It alll depends on what his original name's going to be. Rafcain (with the cedilla at the C) can either be his middle name, or his last name (in the case of Delacroix, it was the middle name that was X-ed). Light... *thinks* Problem is, every name I come up with is a girl's name >_< Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Does it matter what his name is? How about.... Kuretax? It could be an X-anagram of Takeru. Does that work? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure if it matters, but considering the name was already there for a long while... :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I just had to fit in a Digimon reference. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) And even then, it fits because T.K. had the Crest of Hope. Anyway, should I delete the Keybearer articles like Vixie? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, let's go ahead with it. Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Dont delete the keybearers yet. Once I get help with it, maybe from my friend, or one of you guys I'll finish the prequel. And fyi LA Lutte aren't really the main protagonists so I don't know that they'd be fighting the Exiles. But It would be cool if the fought one I guess. And by that time only Troisnyx Xahno and Xiggie would be alive.Keyblader of Dark13 20:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :But I remember we had actually confirmed a time line not very long ago. If it isn't in my Archives, it should be in Xiggie's. I'll check anyway. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Already ditched Vixie. If you really want her back, I won't stop you, though. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Malevolence=? Malevolence Ribbons Crystallised created a villain character she'd like to include in KHL, called Ayano Katagiri. I was under the impression that we had passed a deadline to submit characters that weren't developer requests (like Drachen Kaiser, for instance), but I wasn't sure, so I didn't turn her down. Yet. At any rate, I want your opinions on this before I provide a definite answer. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Right. At all costs we'll need a direct link between her and the characters. The name itself sounds like an evil force, so I'm still hanging on to that character. :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) So... we're still letting other users submit characters without making them wait for the sequel? In that case, I'll make her provisional -- that is, pending input from Xiggie, Saule (whom I respect again), Nitrous X, and ShadowXemnas (or at least as many of those who have a say in this department). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of which, I wonder how Xiggie's keeping... Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ... I don't really know, love. Anyway, would you check out the Drachen Kaiser article for me? Saule wanted an FF-type villain, and that's what I came up with. Report back here, please. And gosh darnit, why am I calling you "love" again?! My compulsive fingers are starting to irritate me! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Not bad. I just took a look at the page. I'll need to leave for college soon ; I'll probably get back to editing the article on my return. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) In that case, love (damnit! There I go again! Why can't I make myself use backspace?!), I wish you the best of luck in your academic endeavors. I'll work on the Kaiser myself in a few moments. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I thank you. ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 10:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) You thank me for what? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :For the good luck wish, of course ! ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah. You're welcome, then. Also, I upgraded Drachen Kaiser, if you're interested. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on the page ; pretty sweet idea. ^_^ I'm thinking of making him the secret boss, what do you think ? ;-) Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I kind of powered him with that idea in mind. But we still need Xiggie, Saule, and whoever else has power in this department to check it out. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and I spoke to Xiggie yesterday, before I went to bed. After so long he finally came online, but his eye still needs to recover. And he's got another op coming up — I hope he pulls through. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, If she can find a way to fit her character into our storyline, then it's fine with me.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Eye? What about his eye? Did some psychopath try to rip it out and he get a glass one? Laser eye surgery? Contact lenses gone wrong? WTF is going on? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear... (<YukiNagato You hate your family? I only live with my Dad, and while we have issues from time to time, it's generally agreed that I'm better off than with my mom (she also agrees to that in hindsight). I kind of ended the debate about the lucky episode or whatever it was, didn't I? Also, I think that if Ayano and Malevolence Crystallised (character) are the same person, then Malevolence should somehow travel between dimensions, since Holy Blade Order and KHL are separate realities. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ayano is 14 while Malevolence is 9. kay? and when kate beaten her geass became The neutral causing her to wake up in the world of KHL. YukiNagato OK, that works perfectly well. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the lateness. Not sure what this malevolence thing is. Rhapsody nor Kia are Nobodies. Kia herself seems to be in a class of her own but Rhapsody is mostly human (no no, there aren't any Heartless, Nobody or Unversed influences) Kaihedgie 21:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Update my Character peeps! Pretty much did a full list of KHL Canon characters up on the Story Discussion section. List only includes Saule Aiden's story characetrs. Prequel will be done later, later. For any who want to add their characters....tell me first. --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 18:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC)